1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for importing a setting value for an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus retains setting values for controlling respective operations of its functions. Further, the image forming apparatus may include an export function for gathering the setting values and extracting the gathered setting values out of the image forming apparatus. Similarly, the image forming apparatus may include an import function for integrally setting the setting values included in extracted export data in the image forming apparatus.
When a network address of the image forming apparatus is changed by the import function, the original network address may become unusable, so that communication is interrupted. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-230600 discusses a mechanism for retaining and separately using communicable addresses for each communication partner.
The image forming apparatus having an import function may include a function of outputting an import result log and presenting a result of import processing to a user. In such an image forming apparatus, when a network address is changed as a result of the import processing, the import result log cannot be output. Further, the user cannot acquire the import result log.